Carbon's Life
by GingerWhiteWolfee
Summary: Carbon the first born, deals with 4 siblings and his parents, Skye,Marmalade,Gumdrop and lastly Dynamo, sure his family are embarrassing and tormenting, but on the other hand they can be there for him at times. His life turns around when he meets Sally, will he found his punked love? Read and find out (Sequel to "Gumball's Feelings for Carrie") SallyxCarbon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, long time no see, hope you enjoyed the first story cause I'm now putting up the sequel of it, called "Carbon's Life" read on and enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

It's a beautiful sunny morning at the Watterson's house, only this isn't the normal everyday Watterson's. Moving into the room of a 15 year old cat's room. A punk rocking, fun loving, obnoxious, Prank loving cat known as Carbon, sure he looks asleep, until his morning wake up call.

*Door silently creaking*

Gumdrop opens the door quietly with an air horn in his hand, walking sneakily in front of Carbon's bed trying not to laugh and puts the horn near him.

*ERRRRRRRRR*

The noise was so loud and causes Carbon to fall out of bed with annoyance playing on his face, giving Gumdrop a death glance.

_"__Phahahah, you should look at your face!" Gumdrop shouts out loud_

Carbon still annoyed and gets up sarcastically laughing before looking at Gumdrop again.

_"__Gumdrop, you got three seconds to run, 3.. 2..1!"_

Carbon starts chasing Gumdrop around the house waking up everyone, before chasing him outside when suddenly then sprinklers come on causing him to slip just before he could grab his brother by the arm.

_"__Got you, you little-"_

_"__Carbon, you just too much fun to mess with." _Still laughing

_"__Yeah, whatever.. I'll get you back." _Said with an evil grin,

Trying to catch his breath

Gumdrop continues laughing and shakes on it.

_"__Game on." _

They soon get up and walk in to see their family up, but not happy to see the noise and mess they caused.

Gumdrop looks up at his dad, smiling as if nothing happened.

_"__Oh.. Morning dad."_

Gumball sighs and shakes his head

_"__I don't want to know what happened, but get up stairs and clean up this mess."_

_"__Yes dad."_ He replies

And walks upstairs

"Same ol' day with this, but what is worse is first day of school. That's right, first day of being a sophomore, Goodie me." He narrates

Carbon goes upstairs and goes into the bathroom to clean up and puts on his normal everyday clothes. Short sleeve shirt w/ a skull on it,ripped black jeans with a checkered belt, and lastly his spiked up wristbands and walks out closing the door behind him,nearly ambushed by his brother Dynamo and Skye who laugh at him a bit before heading downstairs for breakfast, except for Carbon he just grabs a piece of toast and opens the door, closing it behind him and walks to the bus stop ( since he doesn't have a car yet) putting in his headphones listening to

Slow Chemical by finger eleven.

As he waits for the bus, he sees his siblings walking and smirks, hiding in the bush, waiting for them to arrive and sees his brother Gumdrop. Throws firecrackers by their feet

*Crack pop crack*

_"__Ah, Carbon stop it!"_

Carbon cracks out a laugh and comes out looking at them, except Dynamo found it more funny than his other siblings did.

_"__Ahah, I couldn't resist just a little pay back." Glancing at Gumdrop_

He just rolls his eyes and looks back at him.

_"__Oh, but you will get it too bro."_

Carbon still laughing doesn't seem to bothered by it.

_"__I'm sure I will gummypuss."_

Gumdrop blushes in embarrassment, as his siblings crack a giggle.

_"__Don't call me that, come on"_

_"__What, oh come on gumdrop, we're just messing and besides you and dad's name sound alike perfect" _He shrugs.

_"__Oh, sure."_

Marmalade thinks of something and says her little favorite word.

_"__Well aren't you two kinky this morning."_

_"__Really, Marmalade"_ Skye asking a bit confused.

_"__What, I'm just saying."_

_"__Enough you guys."_ Dynamo finally spoke

After quite a bit of silence, rock finally arrives and stops in front of them.

_"__Let's go guys; we're going to be late on the first day."_

The face apparition shows onto the Watterson's face, smiling in joy.

Carbon thinks through his mind sitting in the middle and shrugs.

_"__Screw it, I mean it's only one year left on the bus." _

He just sits down and looks outside the bus, still listening to his music until a sudden screech of the bus coming to a halt.

As new comers get onto the bus, he glances a bit and sees a new girl cat, dark gray almost the same personality as him.

He starts to feel something in him beat, sounding like Carbon is in love and there's only one way to find out

_"__I got to meet her."_ Carbon thinks quietly out loud

Dynamo and Gumdrop who are sitting next to him over hear him and see him looking at the female cat and both put a smirk on their face.

_"__Ooo, someone is in love."_ they said in unison

All Carbon could think to him was a stupid comment.

_"__Shut up.."_ sliding back into his seat

Minutes go by and they stop in front of Elmore High School and start to exit the bus one by one, along with Carbon who is still checking out the female cat in front of him. As they get off with him still admiring her, even his siblings can't understand.

Gazing at her until, his sister Skye comes from behind and pokes him.

_"__Uh, Carbon. Earth to Carbon"_

He comes out of his funk and realizes Skye smacking him from behind

_"__Ow, what do you want Skye?"_ rubbing the back of his head

She just sits there grinning at him with ecstasy.

_"__OH, nothing just seeing you seem like you're in love, and honestly big bro. I haven't seen this in you."_

_"__Well it's maybe because I don't show it around people."_

Crossing her arms and rolls her eyes mockingly

_"__Yeah… sounds about like the real Carbon."_

_"__Well you enjoy your little love fest, I'm going to go see John."_

_"__You go do that Skye." _Snarls

And walks off trying to forget what happen until lunch time comes around and he sees that girl again, having his heat punching his punk emo self in, Just dying to go talk to her.

_"__She's like a reversal gender me, only darker and feminine, although same appeal, not bad."_ He thinks out loud again

_"__And I forgot I sit with you guys, crap.."_

Seeing his brothers and sisters laugh in a sarcastic way, though they are getting used to the newish Carbon

_"__Admit Carbon, you're in love" Dynamo questions_

_"__Am not!"_ he snarls at them

_"__Aree too"_ in unison

Carbon face palms in defeat and gives in.

"Alright, alright maybe I am crushing her a bit, but if you guys ever tell anyone. I'll kill you guys." He threatens.

They swear the promise, except Gumdrop has a trick up his sleeve.

_"__Well, Carbon go talk to her."_ Gumdrop dares him

Although as much he wanted to say no, until he reminds himself they'll defeat him in some way during this long day.

_"__I suppose it.. wouldn't hurt fine, but never tell anyone I said"_

_"__We got it"_ in unison again

Carbon gets up and walks to the table she is sitting in

_"__Go kinky it up brother."_ Marmalade yells out

Causing her siblings to all glare at her at the table.

_"__What.."_ laughing hysterically

Carbon rolls his eyes and walks to her table, sitting down in front of her.

She looks up from her phone, trying to hide something

_"__Um, Hey." _Carbon awkwardly says

_"__Hey…" _she replies back

_"__I'm Carbon. It's nice to meet you.__"_

_"I'm Sally..."_

Carbon looks around before finally answering.

_"__So.. Why are you sitting by yourself, I've never seen you before, you new?_

_"__Yeah.. just by myself and no I'm not new I'm just new to school. My dad never took me to school till I took the bus by myself."_

_"__Why?"_ he questioned

_"__Nothing, why you want to know?"_ A bit shocked

_"__Well..?"_

_"__Well, he blames me for the family trouble, like the one when he says it's my fault mom died."_

Carbon shocked at that and tries to act tough and not showing his sensitive side on her.

_"__Wow, you own dad says that to you?"_

_"__Yeah.. He's like that."_

_"__Kind of chaotic, don't ya think?"_

_"__I have ways to cope with him, some I'm not proud of."_

**_*Bell Rings* _**

They get up and smile at each other;

_"__I'll see ya later Sally."_

_"__Sure, nice talking to you."_

_"__You too." _

Carbon walks off to class when his siblings stop him in his tracks in front of his face.

_"__What?"_

_"__Well…?"_ in another unison

_"__Stop you guys. I'll talk later."_

He walks off to his last class of the day, Art. Surprisingly Sally is in this class too, knowing when she walks and sits next to Carbon, Sharing a smile to each other.

_"__So we meet again."_

_"__Looks like it to me."_ She giggled

**_*Bell rings again*_**

_"__Alright class, for the first thing of the first day, you guys get to talk for the 30 minutes. Know your neighbors."_

Carbon turns to face Sally and asks her something.

_"__So Sally, I was thinking maybe we could hang out tomorrow and maybe get to know each other, you know as friends."_

Sally Smiles at him and laughs a bit.

_"__I'd like that, if you can get the use of me."_

_"__Psh, shouldn't be that hard."_

_"__We shall see."_

_"__Yeah, I guess we should see."_ he replies.

As the day goes by, he knows he finally gets to hang out with the girl he likes, get to know her a little better. See her life on how she's like

Carbon gets on the bus and stops seeing Sally on the bench and walks up to her and gives her his number.

_"__I'll text ya tonight."_

_"__Gotcha."_ She smirks to him

He Smirks back to her.

***Sally's POV***

_"__I can't believe it, my dad was wrong, I got my first friend of the year of my school life, maybe it shouldn't be that bad, I mean he is cute in my book, I just couldn't tell him that.. Not yet." _She thinks in her mind

Sally gets up and get on the bus heading for home, sitting next to Carbon. Joking around and listening to music together, just as like they knew each other for a while now. Only this is the first time they met.

***No one's POV***

Yet a new day is about to begin for friends. They might both like each other, but they're secret crushes will never find out just yet.

* * *

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as they're more to come along, even seeing Carbon's attitude change a bit. Till Then See yah next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

To those who want me to continue thru reviews I apologize for the delay I he complete lack of creativity at the time but to let y'all know I will still continue this keep on check cause I'll post around spring break. Keep reading ! See yah then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys been awhile since i had last posted a new chapter or even a story.**

**I've just finished high school and work has been on me, blanking out my whole entire creative mode of my top stories such as "Gumball's feeling for Carrie" and "Carbon's Life", so enjoy my part 2 technically 3 but who cares, enjoy!**

***Next Day***

Yes it is the weekend quite strange for a first beginning of back to school. Although, Carbon met his first crush and just now getting into her acquaintance.

Carbon is sitting on the couch watching his favorite tv show series 'Attack on Titans'

(Anime show yes) and even thinking of his somewhat weekend.

_"Fuck, this better be a good weekend."_ the bored Carbon brings up.

As he is watching tv dozing off not knowing his brother Gumdrop is sneaking behind him with super glue sets it on his left paw when suddenly.

***SLLAAMM***

The dozed off Carbon his forehead with the glue still on his fur with his eyes widened before turning around and seeing the little pipsqueak of the brother he is.

_"Gumdrop what the hell are you do-"_

He notices his hand is super glued to his head as he tried to remove it, but to no avail.

_"You little shit." _He says with his teeth not moving before pulling him by the collar and looking at him with demon eyes.

The scared Gumdrop closing his eyes cowardly waiting for a punch to the face or something, however it turns out he gets more the he thought, knowingly ends up being ducked taped to wall with a piece the of paper on his face saying 'GummyPuss' on it.

Gumdrop blows the paper off his face to failed of it coming off.

_"It's quite surprising work for someone with his hand super glued to his head" _Gumdrop lets out a laugh.

Carbon smirks evilly.

_"Oh, but little brother that's just beginning, wait till the second part of it."_

**-Door bell rings-**

Carbon walks to the door and answers it not noticing it would be his new friend, Sally.

_"Oh Crap."_ Carbon says in his mind.

_"Oh hey Sally."_ Trying to smile it off.

_"Heeeyy.. Carbon, umm why is your hand on your forehead?"_ pointing out to his super glued hand.

_"Huh? Oh that..? Uhm you see i'm just very surprised to see you."_

Gumdrop sighs rolling his eyes.

_"Oh brother." _

Sally raises an eyebrow in confusion.

_"Riigghhht, I was just wondering if we could hang out today, you know about what you said for us to get to know each other better."_

_"Oh shoot thats right, yeah sure. That'd be cool."_ Carbon replies back.

_"Cool, cool"_ Sally smiles

_"Can i come in by the way?"_

Carbon fears of seeing his brother taped to the wall, but lets out a painkiller (not the pill) and joyfully lets her in.

_"Sure." _pointing her inside.

_"Thanks. Umm why is your brother taped to the wall with a piece of paper saying Gummypuss?" _Looking at Carbon confused like.

Carbon nervously looks around before answering.

_"Umm, it's a weird game he calls; Taped on weirdest things and he picked that."_

***Carbon POV***

_'Wow even that's weak sauce for me to say'_

Gumdrop smacks his head from his brothers stupid answer.

_"Okayyyy then."_ She awkwardly says.

_"Shall we go to your room and get this explained about our 'plans'?"_

_"Uh, Yeah sure." _replies nervously.

Going upstairs heading to his room with Sally.

_"One sec." _

He Walks into his parents room and facing his dad.

_"Dad Gumdrop is taped to the wall." _he says before walking out and going into his own room with Sally.

Carbon closes the door, although he hears his dad running out of his room and can hear the commotion outside laughing inside his mind before talking to Sally.

_"Okay, we're in my room; what did you need to ask me?"_

She breathe in and out before asking him the question again.

_"Why was your brother taped to your wall and again why is your hand really on your forehead which is still on right now? And be honest."_ breathing heavily she says in ast paced.

Carbon remembers he still has his hand on his fore head and rips it off, to no avail.

_"Okay.."_ he sighs out admit.

_"Me and my little brother are in a prank war, and he super glued my hand which i landed on my forehead which lead him to being duct taped on the wall with a piece of paper on his face saying 'Gummypuss' on it which in quote unquote is his embarrassing nickname, so I humiliated him by doing that to him." _Carbon says with his last breathe.

Sally just looks at him with awe and with a devious look to hide the awing with a hint of shock. Though she finally spoke what she heard.

_"Well damn Carbon, I didn't realize you were such a bad boy in a weird brotherly way; but uh in a devious way to get revenge."_

It was Carbons turn to be all shocked before blushing.

_"Well yeah hahaaaha, yeah that's me."_

_"I can see."_ she says in a playfully seductive way.

_"Yeah well, -cough- what um should we do Sally."_ changing the conversation.

Sally looks at him before answering.

_"Oh, I don't know maybe we could think of some interesting yet funny pranks to pull up on your brother."_ Sally sarcastically says out loud.

Carbon looks at her shocked but in a thinking grin before speaking.

_"Wait you mean you would help me think of some devilish pranks against my own brother?"_

_"It couldn't hurt to get a little help from a girl would it silly boy?"_ She giggles.

Carbon could do nothing but smile. Although remembering his left paw is still stuck on his head.

_"Yeah, why not. But uh can you help me get my hand un-super glued off my head?"_ he asks her

She looks at his head and laughs softly.

_"Suppose I could help the prankster boy."_

_"Stopp it."_ he blushes embarrassingly

Sally lets out another laugh before leading him to the bathroom using soap, water, her nail polish remover, and a cotton swab.

Carbon does nothing but looks down at the counter of her supplies she has.

_"How do you know this stuff will work?"_

She rolls her eyes before looking back at him.

_"Ooohh, the internet."_

_"Of course."_

Sally tries to not laugh at his remark of a reply before continuing helping him with his little problem and suddenly his hand was off his forehead finally.

He flexes his wrist before thanking her.

_"Thanks, but should we go back to our little prank thinking?"_

She just stares at him before coming back into reality.

_"Why not."_ she says.

She throws away the used materials and puts up her things up before they walk back into his room and sitting down at his desk to think of revenge pranks to throw back at Gumdrop while listening to some rock songs from Hollywood undead to Breaking Benjamin.

They think of plenty of interesting pranks from the Ketchup in the bottle prank to having a trap to make him look like a chicken into glue, feathers, and a fake chicken beak to finish it off and so on.

Carbon and Sally share a laugh as the day goes by of their hanging out session before she has to go home.

He shows to the door and walks out with her and finally breaking the silence.

_"Soo.."_ Sally awkwardly says

_"Soo.. thanks for the ideas"_

_"No problem Carbbie." _As she tries to not laugh

_"Heyyy." _Carbon looks away embarrassed

_"I'm sorry I had to."_

_"Whatever Sally, but uhm do you I don't know.. Maybe go see a movie sometime his week I mean if you want to?"_

Sally blushes but tries to not show her compassion for him before responding.

_"Yeah, sure i'd love to Carbon." _

_"Awesome."_ he tries to not to get so heart beating about it

_"Well, i'll see yeah tomorrow Sally."_

_"Okay haha."_ she says passionately

They share a long hug before breaking it for one last glance.

_"Oh and only I'll call you 'Carbbie' mister."_

_"Good."_ he sighs in relief

_"And again thanks for helping me release my hand."_

She lets out a laugh.

_"You're welcome."_

They give each other their numbers to text one another before they go separate ways.

_"I'll text you tonight!"_ Carbon yells out

_"Okay, byee!"_

_"Later Sally!"_

**_Okay that's the end of chapter three hope you enjoy it, i'll gain my creativity back eventually. Also i might add Sally's dad in the later chapters so be prepared for some drama! Until then Stay TUNEDDD! _**


End file.
